


The Dyad's Fate

by froggielouise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Third Person, canon character death, tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggielouise/pseuds/froggielouise
Summary: “I did want to take your hand,” she said quietly, screwing her eyes shut as more tears fell. She knew he was listening intently, waiting to hear what she was about to say. After a few moments she let out the confession she’d been holding onto for months.“Ben’s hand.”----------------TROS Re-write following the fight on Kef-Bir
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Dyad's Fate

_Leia._

Rey wasn’t sure who’s thought it was that she’d heard, but in that moment she knew that what they felt was the same. Pain, grief and above all else, remorse.

She wanted to scream until her lungs were raw and slash a saber through the metal carcass of a destroyer. _Kriff! E_ ven ripping her own hair out sounded good right now. Leia was more than just a master and a General to her; the older woman was the closest she’d ever gotten to a mother figure in years. Rey felt somewhat guilty thinking this in front of Ben, knowing all too well about the difficult relationship he had with his parents, but she couldn’t deny the truth. She didn’t know how much more pain she could take. How many more of her loved ones would leave her?

Ben let out a strangled grunt as he rearranged his legs from where he’d fell to the floor. The movement startled Rey out of her inner thoughts and she turned to look at him. Through the spray of ocean mist, she could see his wound. The wound that _she_ had made. Angry red blood slowly trickled from the gaping hole in his torso and began to soak into his tunic. The coppery scent of his blood filled her nose, along with the smell of charred flesh and burnt fabric. Dropping both sabers, she fell to her knees beside him. If he noticed her, he made no move to show it. His eyes were unfocused as he stared out to the horizon, looking but not seeing. He was broken, in every way a person could be. In the back of her mind she could vaguely read his thoughts, the phrases _give up_ and _too late_ being the most prominent. She could sense his pain, both physical and emotional and decided that dealing with the physical was the least she could do, given it was her fault he was injured in the first place.

Remembering the breathing exercises taught to her by Leia and the now familiar feeling of her life force flowing around her body, she lifted her arm and leant forward to gently place her hand on his stomach and closed her eyes. He tensed at the contact but made no move to back away from her touch. The white noise created by the ocean surrounding them enabled her to concentrate on the task at hand. Willing the movement of her life force through to the tips of her fingers, she focused all her thoughts on healing his wound. She knew when it was done, for Ben suddenly took in a deep lung full of air and moved to sit up straighter. She opened her eyes and leaned back only to see him staring at her hand, as if it had suddenly turned blue and sprouted ten extra fingers. He glanced at her face quickly before looking back down at the hole in his tunic, the skin beneath now unscathed.

Rey’s soaked hair dripped onto her face and she began rubbing it with both hands, sea water mixing in with the tears that had begun to fall. The roar of the ocean seemed to have died down with the end of their fight and she briefly wondered if they had caused the storm. She let out a shaky sigh, bracing herself for what she was about to say.

“I did want to take your hand,” she said quietly, screwing her eyes shut as more tears fell. She knew he was listening intently, waiting to hear what she was about to say. After a few moments she let out the confession she’d been holding onto for months.

“Ben’s hand.”

His head snapped up immediately, eyes wide and full of realisation. Time stopped as they held gazes, but her embarrassment meant she could only keep eye contact with him for a few seconds before looking back down at her hands. She began picking at the dirt under her nails, a nervous habit she’d had since she was young.

Whilst she tried to think of what to say next, Ben slowly folded his knees and shifted until he was sat on his feet, mimicking her own position. He looked down at his saber that lay on the ground between them before picking it up to turn it over in his hands. She sat up a little straighter, fearing that she’d said the wrong thing at the wrong time. She could see Luke’s saber on the ground to her left; she should be able to grab it quickly if she needed to.

Ben remained silent as he held his weapon and she took the opportunity to look at his face. He was crying, she realised with a shock, before reeling her thoughts in. Of course he was crying, his mother had just died. Kylo Ren may have that cruel and heartless image that fooled everyone else, but _Ben_? Ben wore his emotions on his sleeve for anyone to see, and right now Rey was here to see it all. She could tell his thoughts were racing as his eyes quickly darted about the various screws and wires on the hilt of his saber. If Rey didn’t know better, she would’ve guessed he hadn’t slept in days. He looked exhausted and Leia’s death seemed to be the final straw.

Suddenly he sat up straight and Rey tensed herself for a fight. He spared her no glance as he raised the saber above and behind his head but before she had time to react, Ben launched it into the air in front of him. It travelled well over a hundred yards before hitting the water with a loud splash. For a few seconds, Rey simply stared at the water’s surface with wide eyes, before turning back to gawk at him. He kept his eyes on the ocean, as if he too couldn’t believe what he’d just done. When he met her eyes again she noticed his scar. Or lack of it; the ugly line that had once carved his face in two was gone and there was no sign of it ever being there in the first place. _Perhaps I healed him too well_ , she thought. Their eyes stayed locked for a short while longer before he looked away and began removing his gloves, throwing them to the floor in defeat.

“I don’t know how to be him anymore,” he said quietly to himself.

Rey was stunned silent. It was the most real and vulnerable thing he’d ever said to her. The most feared man in the galaxy was sat in front of her, crying, heartbroken and confiding in the person he had been fighting with just minutes before. This was it, the moment she thought would never come. The moment that she thought had already passed in Snoke’s throne room. Rey knew that whatever she said to him now would have the power to change the course of events to follow. She reached forward to touch his arm and met his eyes.

“You never stopped being him” she said, barely audible above the sound of waves.

He looked back and forth between her eyes before shaking his head in agreement. The force seemed to settle between them, a pleasant hum riding on the wave of their mutual understanding. They continued to stare at each other, lost in thoughts and gazes. Ben’s right hand began to creep forward, as if he were about to place it over her hand that held his arm. She readied herself for _that_ feeling again, one that she had not felt since they’d first touched hands in the small hut on Ahch-To. She often dreamed of that memory and realised that he probably did too, for it was the first time both had felt they’d found their equal; the first time they’d truly connected. Rey felt both herself and Ben anticipate the coming touch as they began leaning towards one another.

“REY!”

Finn’s sudden yell broke the spell they were under. She recoiled her touch on Ben’s arm as they both turned to look for the source of the noise. Finn and the girl Jannah were still trying to make their way across the wreck. The ocean had calmed down considerably, and the waves were no longer breaking the top of the walkway they found themselves on. Finn could reach them soon and who knew how he’d react when he found himself in the presence of the Supreme Leader, who was now more Ben Solo than she’d ever known him to be. Rey moved to stand, attaching Luke’s saber to her belt. She was not about to let them be interrupted again.

“Let’s go” she said, keeping her eyes on the others. Ben got up to stand beside her.

“Go where?” He asked.

“Somewhere quiet” She muttered, before turning and heading towards his TIE Fighter. She sensed him hesitating and turned to catch his eye, gesturing her head for him to come. Agreement passed between their gazes and he started to follow, glancing back one more time at her friends and the colossal wreck of the Death Star.

* * *

Since the walkway was no longer being bombarded by fifty-foot waves, Finn and Jannah were able to see what was happening up ahead. It also meant they could now see the giant chasm between them and the dueling Jedi. There was no way a regular human could make that jump, not without falling into the icy water below. They were cut off, with no choice but to stand and wait. Finn strained his ears over the sound of the ocean below but was unable to hear any shouts or clashing sabers. He decided the wind was too strong, it must’ve been blowing the sound of conflict away from them. Jannah looked through her binoculars briefly before turning to him with a shrug.

A comm beeped, followed by Poe’s voice. “We’ll have the Falcon up and running soon. Are you guys still on the wreck?”

“Yeah we’re here” Finn replied.

“Did you find Rey? And the Way-finder?”

“Found Rey, but she’s not answering her comm,” Finn swallowed. “He’s here Poe, Ren’s here. He found us. They were fighting but we lost sight of them. I don’t know where they are.”

“Well shit… Ok - keep trying to contact her, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Alright, hurry”

He attached the comm back onto his belt and continued scanning the scene in front of him. At the far end of the wreck that sprouted above the waves he could see Ren’s TIE Fighter, the dark black metal and pointed wings looked menacing and dangerous compared to what they stood on. He turned to look around at the rest of the Death Star. He’d heard tales of the warship and of the destruction it could cause. When he was a stormtrooper with the First Order, the Death Star was glorified as an innovative step forward for the Empire. Finn failed to understand why killing millions was is any way innovative.

“Finn! I see them! Over there,” Jannah was pointing towards a spot not far from Ren’s TIE Fighter. She held out her binoculars for him to use. Finn wasn’t sure what he was seeing. Rey was kneeling and her face looked sullen, as if she’d been crying. To her left and with his back to them, he could make out the dark figure of Kylo Ren, who was also on the ground. _They’ve stopped fighting then_ , Finn thought.

“REY!” He yelled as loud as he could, cupping his mouth with one hand to control the direction of the sound.

Two heads snapped in his direction simultaneously causing him to take a step back. Rey continued to watch him whilst she stood up. Kylo Ren did the same.

“Why are they looking at me like that,” he muttered under his breath, feeling nervous. The back of his neck prickled with the same energy he’d felt before in the desert of Pasaana, right before the First Order attacked. Rey started walking towards the TIE Fighter. _What the hell is she doing?_ She turned to look behind her and Finn followed her gaze; Kylo Ren was following her to the ship. Finn looked through the binoculars again.

_Was he kidnapping her again?_

_Or had she turned herself over to the First Order to protect her friends?_

He quickly realised neither of those theories could be right as she climbed into their enemy’s personal ship, followed by said enemy and then proceed to take the driver’s seat. Finn watched in confusion and slight horror as Rey punched something into the navigation system, fire up the engines and then take off, flying both her and _the_ Kylo Ren off planet.

As he watched the ship fade into the distance, the Falcon approached from land. Poe stood at the ramp door, which was lowered for them to climb onto.

“What happened, where’s Rey? We just saw Ren leave” Poe asked. Finn shook his head in confusion.

“ _They_ left”, he confirmed as the door shut behind him. Jannah stepped forward, clapping Poe on the shoulder.

“Your friend went with him”, she said, moving past them towards the common area. Poe watched her in horror before turning back to Finn.

“She did what?”

“I don’t know! They were fighting, like, to kill! Next thing I know they’re getting on his ship and flying away”, he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“As in he took her hostage or-?” Poe questioned as they walked toward the main deck.

“No! She was the pilot!”

“Huh,” Poe scratched his head. “And she’s not answering her comm?”

“I think she turned it off,” Finn slumped down onto a chair. “What are we gonna do Poe?”

Poe stared at the ground with his hands on his hips.

“We can’t really do anything if we don’t know where she went and if she won’t answer us. I think we’re on our own. But we can’t let worry get to us ok? She can take care of herself.”

“But- we can’t do this; we can’t defeat Palpetine without her”

“You’re right. We need all the help we can get,” Poe looked over to Jannah, who was examining the holochess table. “You and your friends wanna come with us?” Jannah looked over and grinned.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

The flight to Ahch-To didn’t last long thanks to the advanced technology of his TIE. Rey was able to enter the coordinates from her memory and set the course from Kef Bir quickly and soon they were headed into deep space. Ben didn’t question what she was planning, he didn’t even seem bothered that she’d taken over the role of piloting his ship. Instead, he simply sat down, knees drawn to his chest on the small amount of floor space behind the one seat and let out a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall as he closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long before she sensed him fall asleep. Rey was glad for that. He clearly needed it and she wasn’t prepared to sit in an awkward silence with him for the duration of the flight. She’d all but given up hope thinking he’d get as far as to abandon the First Order, and so she hadn’t given much thought about what would happen next. At least now she had some time to think. The smaller voice in the back of her mind told her that he was letting down his guard because he trusted her. She held on to that thought as they sailed on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fic I've ever written so please be nice 😊  
> I've always felt that this scene could've been such a pivotal moment for Ben and Rey and I've wanted to re-write it ever since I first watched it back in January. I am by no means a major Star Wars fan, in fact I've only gotten into it within the last year or so but I guess being in lock-down has given me lots of free time to think about it and now I've been able to write an actual sort of story!  
> I do have some more ideas for how to continue this so I may write more chapters, but for now this is all I've got cooking in my head~ I hope you enjoyed reading if you got this far! 💖


End file.
